A Sinful Act
by chelsearizzoli24
Summary: When Connie Beauchamp and Sam Strachen's eldest daughter, Sophia Beauchamp comes back from America with her father. Something has changed about her. She tries to show her mum that she can help her out at Holby. But when an accident happens tragedy strikes for everyone. Will it all go to plan again or will it just sink?
1. Chapter 1

I DON't OWN ANY OF THE CASUALTY CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN SOPHIA AND HER FRIENDS! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE BBC I'M AFRAID. HOPE YOU DO ENJOY READING THIS BOOK.

—

Sophia's point of view:

'Flight 307 to London is now boarding. I repeat Flight 307 to London is now boarding.'

I take a deep breath and go over to the boarding section. I get into the plane and sit down in my seat.

My name is Sophia Beauchamp and this is my story about how my life changes. When I move back to the uk to be with my mother, father and sister.

I get out the airport and look around. It feels good to be back on British soil again. Mum doesn't even know I'm back yet. I'd best surprise her tomorrow.

I hear a horn beep. I turn around and see my dad sitting in his car, I run over to it and put my suitcase in his trunk. I then walk round to the passenger side and get in.

 _"Hey, daddy."_

I say kissing his cheek.

 _"Hey, princess. How was your flight back?"_

He asks as he drives away from the airport.

 _"Good. How's Grace and mum?"_

I ask him as I look around to refresh my memory of this old place.

 _"Something's happened to Gracie. I can't tell you in the car but I'll tell you when we're at the hospital. Your mother is fine though."_

Dad tells me.

 _"Daddy, tell me."_

I say as we enter the hospital car park.

 _"Not yet."_

He says as he helps me with my suitcase.

I look around the place and notice how much it has changed. It hasn't changed with the rushing about. I follow dad into the building, I feel people staring at me and dad.

 _"Connie, I have a little present for you and Gracie."_

Dad says opening a door to the room that has Grace and mum in it.

 _"Hey! I'm not Little."_

I say entering the room.

Mum runs over and hugs me. She whispers my name over and over again. Gracie just sits up in the bed and smiles. I take into my arms and she hugs me tighter. I hear the door close.

 _"So what's been happening?"_

I ask.

She talks to me about what I've missed. I smile when she tells that she misses my pancakes.

 _"Gracie, I'll be back in a minute."_

I say getting out my chair and walking to the door.

I open the door and take in the little argument that is going on between my mum and dad. I cough and they both stop.

 _"Why didn't you tell me?"_

I ask dad.

 _"What do you mean, Sophie?"_

Dad asks.

 _"About Mum been involved in an accident. Am I always gonna be the last one to know?"_

I ask him.

 _"Sweetie, I wanted to tell you."_

Dad says.

 _"You never tell me anything anymore. What's going on, daddy?"_

I ask with my voice cracking.

He didn't answer my question. Mum takes me back into a hug. I sink back into arms as dad takes a deep breath. I notice a man older than my mum and dad come over.

 _"Connie, why don't you take Sophia into Grace's room?"_

The man asks.

 _"Thanks for the idea, Charlie."_

Mum replies guiding me back into Gracie's room.

I see my suitcase still there. I mean there's still time to book another flight back to Boston. I mean it looks like dad doesn't want me back here. Mum doesn't look too happy I'm here, either.

I can't win with them anymore. It's like I'm none existent to them now. No offence to Grace, I understand her condition but when's it gonna be about me rather than her.

I sit in a chair and see Grace smiling at me. She holds up the board. It reads:

 _I've missed you so much. It's unbelievable, Sophie. Mum has missed you, so has dad believe it or not._

I give her the look which makes her squirm. She tries to laugh at it this time but fails when no sound comes out. Mum comes back into the room.

 _"Sophie, you're coming back to mine tonight."_

Mum says with a soft smile.

 _"Ok. Oh, mum."_

I say with a smirk.

 _"Yeah, sweetheart."_

She answers.

 _"Guess what little monster has said about you?"_

I mention.

 _"What?"_

She asks when she sees Gracie slouch down.

 _"She says you've been a bit bossy and that you've missed me loads."_

I lie about the first bit but then speak the truth about the second bit.

 _"Second part is true but the first part. I'm not sure."_

She says with a smile.

Gracie sticks her tongue out at me and I do the same. Gracie and me then start to play charades, while we were playing this game mum gathers her stuff as well as mine.

She tells me it's time for us to go while telling Grace to rest. I give Grace a kiss on the cheek. While mum gives her one the other cheek.

We both walk out of the hospital together. I see people standing and staring from the front desk. They turn back around when Charlie, from before, says something.

Mum places my things into the back of her car. I get into the car and mum does the same. When we arrive at her house, she helps me with my things. I go into my room, which was my childhood room.

 _"Sophie, darling, would you like homemade spaghetti Bolognese for tea?"_

She asks from the kitchen.

 _"Yes, please!"_

I reply.

After unpacking my things, I look around the place. I look at the old photos of me, mum and Grace. There weren't many of us with dad. I then went for a wonder therefore upstairs.

I look into Gracie's room. She still loves pink. I see a photo of me and her together on her mirror. I then see the photo of me and my ex.

Why did she even keep that photo? He was a proper physico. He tried to you know but failed. I hit him with a piece of wood and phoned the police. Dad despised him.

 _"Sophia, tea is ready!"_

Mum shouts.

 _"Coming."_

I say.

We both talk about what's happened while I've been gone. She then tells me about how much she's missed my opinions. After we ate, I went upstairs and got changed.

Mum comes in and checks on me. I don't notice her until I look into mirror.

 _"Hey, mum."_

I say while taking my headphones out of my ears.

 _"Hey, sweetie. What you listening to?"_ She asks.

 _"Somewhere over the rainbow by Danielle Hope. It's the song you used to sing to me when I was younger."_

I answer.

 _"I remember. Would you like me to sing it to you again. I'll only sing it if you sing with me."_

She says with a smirk.

 _"Did dad put you up to this?"_

I question her.

 _"He says you have a beautiful voice."_

She replies with a smile.

 _"Fine."_

I say pulling my headphones out and putting the song on again.

'Somewhere over the rainbow

Way up high

And the dreams that you dreamed of

Once in a lullaby

Somewhere over the rainbow

Blue birds fly

And the dreams that you dreamed of

Dreams really do come true ooh oh

Someday I'll wish upon a star

Wake up where the clouds are far behind me

Where trouble melts like lemon drops

High above the chimney top

That's where you'll find me

Oh, somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly

And the dream that you dare to

Oh why, oh why can't I?

Well I see trees of green and red roses too

I'll watch them bloom for me and you

And I think to myself

What a wonderful world

Well I see skies of blue

And I see clouds of white

And the brightness of day

I like the dark

And I think to myself

What a wonderful world

The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky

Are also on the faces of people passing by

I see friends shaking hands

Singing, "How do you do?"

They're really singing, "I, I love you."

I hear babies cry and I watch them grow

They'll learn much more than we'll know

And I think to myself

What a wonderful world world

Someday I'll wish upon a star

Wake up where the clouds are far behind me

Where trouble melts like lemon drops

High above the chimney top

That's where you'll find me

Oh, somewhere over the rainbow way up high

And the dream that you dare to, why oh, why can't I?'

"Baby, you have a wonderful voice. Why do you hide it?"

Mum asks.

"Because people said I sounded horrible."

I reply.

"Well, you're not."

Mum says with a smile.

"Now sweetheart, goodnight!"

She adds.

"Night, mum!"

I say after she kisses me goodnight.

—

 **I hope you guys I have enjoyed this first chapter. What do you think of Sophia so far? What should happen next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON't OWN ANY OF THE CASUALTY CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN SOPHIA AND HER FRIENDS! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE BBC I'M AFRAID. My HOPE YOU DO ENJOY READING THIS BOOK.**

—

Sophie's point of view:-

"Soph, it's time to get up!"

I hear mum whisper into my ear.

"Ok."

I grumble while trying to sit up.

I hear mum talking to someone downstairs. I grab my clothes, I go to the shower. After I have the shower, I brush my hair and teeth. I then finish off getting changed.

I grab an apple of the top, I give mum a hug. I sit down at the table and eat the apple. I take out my phone and check all of my social media accounts.

"Phone away, Sophia!"

Mum says.

"But mum..."

I groan.

"But Sophia..."

She copies.

I put away and begin to talk to mum. We chat up even more. She tells I'm going with her to work. I follow her to the car. I sit beside her in the passenger seat.

The journey to the hospital was boring, well, any journey is boring. You can't blame me for putting my headphones in and singing along to songs.

 _"Hey, Connie!"_

I hear someone say to mum.

 _"Hey, Jacob! This is my eldest daughter, Sophia. Sophia, this is Jacob Masters."_

Mum introduces.

 _"Hey. You're not like Grace, are you?"_

He asks me as we walk towards the hospital.

 _"What like a spoilt brat?"_

I answer back.

 _"Sophia, don't say that!"_

Mum exclaims.

 _"What? It is true."_

I answer.

Jacob laughs and tells mum he's taking me to get something to eat. I tell him I'd like a chocolate muffin and a bottle of Diet Coke. He nods and walks off in the direction to the cafe.

Mum takes me to her office. I sit on the sofa. A woman with short blonde hair comes in and says:

 _"Connie, there's someone here to see your eldest daughter."_

 _"Sophia, are you expecting someone?"_

Mum asks me.

 _"No! I'm not."_

I say as I get up and follow the woman.

Mum follows closely behind me. I get to reception and see someone who I didn't really want to see. Mum places a hand on my shoulder as she sees me tense.

 _"What the hell are you doing here, Josh? Did I not tell you that I don't want to see your face?"_

I snap at him.

 _"Couldn't help myself!"_

He smirks.

 _"You're still looking lovely as always, Soph."_

He says in a inhuman way.

 _"Well I now that you've seen them back off."_

I hear from behind me.

Jacob comes from behind me. Mum places a hand on his arm. Jacob stops then looks at Josh. Josh looks scared and runs off.

Mum takes me back up to her office, I sit there just staring into space. Mum and Jacob stand outside the office. I know they're talking about me.

Why did I choose Josh? He was such a dick. He didn't care about me, all he cared about was his poxy self. Mum would kill me if she finds out what he forced me to do.

 _"Darling."_

Mum says coming into the office with Jacob.

 _"Yeah."_

I reply.

 _"Jacobs taking you back home. He's gonna stay with you all day, until I come home."_

Mum says helping me up.

 _"No! I want to stay. Please, mum."_

I say to her with tears coming to my eyes.

 _"Sweetheart, he'll look after you."_

Mum says holding my hands.

Jacob takes me back home, I get change into my pjs and go to bed. Jacob sits downstairs not knowing what to do. I sit on my bed staring into space.

 _"Sophia, I've made you a sandwich! If you don't eat it your mum will kill me."_

He says with a smile.

I giggle a bit. I take the sandwich and take the crusts off. He stares as I eat the sandwich.

 _"You don't eat the crusts?"_

He asks me.

 _"No! I hate them."_

I say with a giggle.

 _"Why? They give you curly hair."_

He says.

 _"That's bull."_

I say with a smile.

I take my plate downstairs and ask Jacob if he wants to play Just Dance with me. He agrees. We end up doing duets. It was down to a tie now. He was winning till mum came in. I then take over and win.

 _"Hahaha! You've been defeated by a girl."_

I say with a smile.

 _"Alright you two."_

Mum says with a smile.

Mum places an arm around me. I smile when Jacob kisses my mum. Mum brings me into a massive hug.

I smile but that's when I realise I have to tell her. I need to tell about what he's done to me. How it's made me feel?

 _"Mum! I need to tell you something. About Josh."_

I say.

 _"What's he done, Sophia?"_

Mum says sitting me down on the couch.

 _"Mum...he has...I tried to push him off...mum I'm sorry...I didn't mean any of it."_

I sob.

 _"It's not your fault, sweetheart. Don't ever think that."_

Mum says bring me into another cuddle.

 _"It is...he told me that."_

I whisper.

Mum holds me tighter as I begin to cry harder. My whole body begins to feel really tired. Mum lifts my head off her chest and puts a hand on my forehead.

 _"Mum, I don't feel so..."_

I start but don't finish as I throw up all over her carpet.

 _"I'm sorry!"_

I apologise.

 _"It's ok. Jacob, take her to the car. Put her jacket on also place a towel on the seat."_

Mum says.

Jacob lifts me off the couch and takes me to the car. I don't remember the rest as I had blacked out.

The next thing I wake up to is hush tones. I flutter my eyes to see a bright light looking down on me. That's when I remembered.

 _"Soph, you're ok. When were you going to tell us about your illness?"_

Mum says from beside me.

—

 **Well then someone's been busted. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I want you guys to tell what should happen to Josh.**

 **Should Sophia take matters into her hands or should Jacob and Connie get involved.**


End file.
